Immortal Saga: Book One
by I-just-flew-in
Summary: And Immortal Harry is sent to a similar world, his presence in this world is bound to make waves he however,seeks his own entertainment. But would the world survive the chaos he would bring with himself.
1. The Dursley's

It has been several times now, however harry (as that is what he still liked to call himself) found the entire process most tiring. If you had the misfortune of ever asking Harry he would claim that rebirth was without a doubt the most painful curse (because he still claimed that rebirth was a curse by that thrice dammed higher deity).

And so, Harry was being reborn not in the most generic sense no for you see he was being reborn in a body another Harry in a alternate universe, a Harry whom Voldyshort (because he found the name stupid! duh!) had apparently already killed.

Of course it had not been Voldy himself who had done it (another reason that he wanted to strangle someone), no it had been that god forsaken rat that had gone around and AK'ed him (or at least a version of him).

And so he had been "granted" his next assignment. His soul would be transferred in the body of the dead child and he would be burden to destroy the dark idiot and have fun in the process.

Now, a more common question would be regarding his assignment and why it has been given to him? And why does he refer to the dead boy as his alternate self?

The answer to all these question is rather a simple explanation for you the world as we know has innumerable, infinite dimension and hence while in certain dimension after defeating the Dark tosser Harry Potter went on to live a lovely fairy tale life (he had lived one of those lives) in certain other he had fallen to the Dark Side, butchered the idiot along with a bunch of other idiots and muggles, became the most feared Dark Lord of all time made Voldy look like a ant in comparison (done that as well).

In some other life he had murder by Voldy or his death munchers somewhere along his life. And in his original world he had retained the resurrection stone and hadn't had let it fall in the forest. So when his own disarming curse had hit Voldy and the elder wand and become his something that no one ever imagined had happened.

No, he did not become immortal (not in the generic sense atleast) nor did he become master of death. When Harry had turned hundred and fifty had finally passed on to death realm he had learned the secrets of the hollows. In the truest sense in order to master the hallows, first the owners of the said hallows had to master death.

This was the reason that so far none of the previous owner of hallow were alive. Harry, however, seems to have "died" sufficient number of times to prove his worth to the hallows.

 _First_ when he was one year and three month old and voldy's curse had back fired even though he was supposed to die. _Second_ , in his second year of schooling when he had been bitten by the giant behemoth basilisk and had been saved by the phoenix. And finally during the confrontation between him and Tom in the forbidden forest, where he had gone to accept his fate had die for the people in the castle.

And even though one might question that all these instances do not include any actual instances where he harry potter had died (except maybe the last time when he had been AKed by Tom) the important part was he had accepted his death which seems to be good enough for the hallows to accept him as their Master.

Death further explained him that the hallows though we're part of but yet they were different and after they had accepted Harry supremacy, Harry was also a part of him but at the same time was not. The hallows he explained were sentinel to the extent that they would only accept ownership of a worth being.

Further, the entire concept of the Master of Death was laugh worthy. No one could master death; death was all encompassing entity with only life and fate as equal. Death had told him that he/she were the end and all creation had to come to an end.

So, no he was not the Master of Death rather death had informed him that his soul now was immortal. Along with that death had informed him that he will be required to function as death agent and maintain balance in dimensions and world where something cataclysm has happened or was going to happen. Death, after all a being of balance as well.

And so under assignments from death Harry was required to carry out his duties. Several a time he was actually reborn there some time he replaced with someone else in that dimension, who was already dead. His duties revolve around the assignment he was given.

For example, once his assignment had been to destroy wizarding Egypt after the group of wizard who had otherwise been fated to do so died in the process of the ritual for the destruction of the said community. He could complete his assignment in any way he wished what was essential however that his assignment would be completed.

Now, one might guess whether there are any other owners of the Deathly Hallows or the holder of the abstract and the ill fitting title of Master of Death. The answer would be, No. There was no other so called Master of Death, Death had explained that due to the sentinel nature of the hallows and their connection to death himself they (i.e. the hallows) were not bound by dimensional boundary, and hence it may have been by providence, but when he places the resurrection stone back in his pocket, he became the only person who would ever hold the title of Master of Hallows.

And since that faithful day when he had placed that thrice damned stones in his pockets and hence obtained their title as well he has taken several rebirth sometimes in the form of his alternate self, several a time an incarnation of his had been born and sometimes be word replace the dying soul, like what was happening right now.

So, yes it was tiresome, bothersome to live again and again and he much rather preferred the tranquility of death's realm. However, he had to agree that he did find enjoyment in living. It might have been due to the utter boredom he felt in death's realm sometimes or due to the entertainment value but he did find some humor in watching human.

Death had informed him that he will not suffer from the problem of insanity that a lot of other so called immortal suffer, as his version of immortality was rather a gift hence his very soul had been modified in accordance with the same.

Of course repeatedly living had stolen his passion for life (or maybe the passion that certain human were so full of) he no longer bothered himself with pity squabbles of human. He had witnessed such being and had been in their presence that all other paled in comparison. And hence he rather remained impassive about the entire affair that is not to say he did not complete his assignment. He had always completed his assignment.

During the initial year when he was still passionate about trying to make a difference he had actively pursued knowledge and had helped communities prosper. In one instance when muggles had found out about the magical folk and had subsequently attacked them, he had even helped them in fighting against them and turned their mighty cities to ashes (of course the end result had been utter destruction of both sides nuclear bomb on enemies that live in your own countries do not make a nice weapon!)

In some of his life he had pursued knowledge like a hound out for blood; he had even visited the library at Alexandria which had been destroyed before his original timeline. He had researched ritual to make his mind retain more knowledge that had made it so that he had an eidetic memory. Of course after some years after constantly doing the same ritual he had found the alternative in soul magic. It was a branch of magic that he had largely himself created he had incorporated all the rituals he had done on himself to his soul; this ensured that whenever he would be reborn he would retain all the advantages from the ritual.

One of these rituals was rather a odd creation of his, he had used powerful magical elements and focused their energy on himself. He had used Phoenix blood, Thestral blood, and blood of a rather ancient dragon as the core elements and amplified them by using Mithril. The result had allowed his magic to not be tainted by his use of dark magic and had severely amplified his ability to do magic by both enlarging his already gigantic and ever enlarging magical core and allowing him to establish pathways in his body to do wandless magic. Don't get him wrong, it was not as if he could not do wandless before however the ritual provided him with the fineness to do more complicated magic. That is not to say he did not need a wand, a wand was essentially important to do several complicated magic that required wider magical manipulation.

So, he is in the process of acquiring a new body for himself (did he explain how bothersome the entire process was). His assignment for this life was twofold to destroy snake face and all his followers and lastly to ensure the survival of the magical community. Because wizards and witches seem to think that the cars that they several a times used were designed by Merlin himself they neglected to acknowledge the development made by muggles.

Most of the pain that accompanied in this process where the soul of the now dead baby Harry would be replaced by his (he secretly called this process restoration!) was due to the above mentioned rituals. As the body would now be required to mold itself in the image of the new soul. That is not to say that all the changes will occur immediately, however the foundations for the future changes are laid down.

To be really frank he was a bit miffed with the entire ordeal; going back to we are so "normal" Dursley's, going back and studying magic as a first year and destroying the snake face mutant. However, there is something he had learned in his year of constantly been reborn, Patience.

He soon felt the unimaginable pain die down, of course the horcrux was destroyed in mere nano-seconds by his magic and soul, Voldy's fragment of soul held no challenge to them. This reaction was a result of the ritual that he had done to always keep his magic and essence pure.

Just as the pain died down, he allowed himself a moment to examine his surrounding wormtail it seems had fled there was the body of his mother lying at a distance, and finally the remain of Voldy his wand was missing which is to expected the rat must had fled with it. After some time he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest. Being a child was after all exhausting.

-xx-

It seems something's do not change, Harry mused. As expected, he had landed at the Dursley's, he had been woken up by the most horrid voice (his aunt may look like a horse but certainly was as loud as dog). The Dursley's had simply slammed him in the Cupboard under the stairs and all together forgotten about him; it was only his aunt that would attend to him twice a day to clean and to feed him other than that there was no interaction between them. Both of his relatives religiously doted on their son who was on his way to look like a pug except the cuteness obviously, he had never realised that his cousin never looked like a pig when he was born, it seems it seems the animal characteristic were strong amongst the Dursley's.

Harry had initially planned to cast a compulsion charm to ensure that he is taken care of properly, later he had thought better of it; firstly due to how he was yet not fully capable of doing wandless and secondly mind magic required the caster to have a strong mind himself and because how his brain was had still time to be fully biologically prepared. Hence he had to bear with the animal family.

Of course that is not to say he made things easier for them, on the contrary, he made sure that the Dursley's were so aggravated everyday day that Vernon and Petunia will soon be bald. He used his magic to break utensils, summon food and milk to him and constantly harassed them. Of course he knew they could not throw him out, Dumbles would be at the Dursley's before they could even say Quidditch; but he did come close to it several times. All this obviously was done for his fun and to annoy the Dursley's.

It wasn't as if anyone could blame a one and a half year old for any of this, no he was sure that if the Dursley's were to tell Dumbles about his activities all of he would simply tell them that "Harry magic must be reacting to the trauma he had received and he simply getting used to living with his aunt" in his all knowing voice. His lecture would be followed by a reprimand to his aunt where he will either emotionally blackmail her or if the situation gets out of hand offer them money.

He however had plans for the Dursley's. It was not that he did not find playing with Dursley's entertaining, however he would have preferred better living condition to do so. However, he waited, if nothing else Harry Potter was Patient.

-xxx-

It started on 1st September 1984 the day Harry Potter started attending school. Even though Harry had been able to mitigate the more serious abuse by the Dursley's he knew that they needed to learn a lesson and a lesson he will be teaching them. At the age of four the Dursley's were required to send him to school, which amounted to him get some much needed away time from the Dursley's.

His Aunt had previously tried to make him do some chores in order to make him normal and make him lose his freakishness. And he had shown her just what an amazing cook, he was, by burning everything in arms reach. He had even burnt water, once and tripped her aunt "accidentally" when she had gone to throw the burnt remains of his successful dish in the sink, she had ended up landing on the pan herself and later had complained about the freak and his freakishness the entire day.

Vernon was a bit more fun, while Harry understood that the man had a dangerous temper, hence he made it a point to ensure that he was nowhere near the scene of crime. Harry still remembered that day fondly, he had given Dudley a cigarette lighter (after summoning it) fully knowing that the little whale had been rather curious about the fire maker of course while he was playing with it Vernon had come back. Dudley had running back to his room to play with the lighter and had in his play ignited his bed mattress. Yes, he had gotten out of it Scott free and Petunia had been blamed for being irresponsible.

There was also that insufferable Marge, he really wanted to blow that bitch sky high, she grated on his nerves plan and simple it was not her words actually that annoyed her it was her presence. And even though Harry always had a perpetual mask of indifference and utter boredom whenever she would start insulting him, he would simply look at her as if she was a worm who had crawled out of some hole. Here reaction to his expression were rather interesting however her words failed to instigate him, of course she did not seem to realize this; for it seems dumbness ran in genes among the Dursley's.

So, when he did go out for the school, he had it all well planned. He will rob Dursley's of the one thing that mattered to them above all else their reputation.

When the morning broke for the day they would be going to school he was rudely thrown out of his makeshift room AKA the cupboard under the stairs by his aunt. She lectured him about not showing his freakiness and some other thing, by the time she had gone to get Dudley ready and left him with instruction to take a bath in the guestroom (because what will the teachers say if he turned up dirty) he was ready to execute his plan. A plan Dursley's will never forget.

He had taken his most battered up t-shirt (second hand, of course) and trousers that seems to give the impression that they would be falling apart any moment now, he then made his entrance known at exactly the right time meaning the time by which if Petunia would have asked him to change clothes they would have been late, and she would not allow Dudley to suffer due to his stupid choice in clothes.

And just as he had predicted petunia had shrieked, and ranted about freak and how stupid he was. Vernon had narrowed his eyes and later had bellowed at him and when there was in the car he had threatned him with consequences if he did anything freakish in the school. He also praised Dudley about how he would exactly like him sharp and intelligent (Harry had of course snorted at this).

First part of his plan was put into motion when all the children had been led to their class and had been asked to sit in their respective seats, then the appointed teacher for their class started to take roll-call. Harry deliberately ignored his name being called out and when they roll-call ended and the teacher had done a count to ascertain the number of children present in her class, she quickly realised that he had not answered to his roll-call.

She came towards him and in a kind voice asked "what is your name"

He in his best meek voice answered "Freak".

It did not take a genius to realise after gauging the expression on his teacher's face that she was utterly horrified. She however was quick to cover her expression up and opened his back, to find a second hand book that his aunt had bought for him. She had thought about a alternate way to find his name, she was lucky that he himself had already thought of the same and had written his name on his book. He could see that her expression was still conflicted; however, he had realised would she require further encouragement to act on his plan. He would need to rile her up.

He acted like the perfect child the poster boy for intelligent kid's academy (if such a place existed). In his art class, he drew a dog, he knew his dog had been rather artistic and his teacher had asked him question regarding the dog, he made up a elaborate story of how he had found the dog and when his uncle had witnessed him dong so he had punished him with no food. He further added that he had even named the dog, his name being jingles, and how he had prayed to Santa clause that he would get the dog as a gift. However, he had been very sad when his aunt told him that Santa does not give gift to freak.

During the lunch break, he had gone to the same teacher asking her permission to go to the library as his cousin and his friends beat him up and his aunt had warned him against damaging his clothes as this was the only pair he had.

He knew from her expression that he had hit jackpot. She wanted to murder the Dursley's, she lead him to the Principal office and after asking him to stay in the waiting area quickly went inside herself to inform the Principal of the issue of his abuse. After some time she came out of his office and ushered him inside. The Principal was a kind looking woman (at she was looking at him kindly), she offered him sweet. Which he refused, saying "Aunt Petunia tells me that sweets are not for freaks and only Dudley can eat them".

She, however encouraged him to try some, which he reluctantly took all the while showcasing how scared he was, the woman took this sign as a development and started asking him question.

"Tell me Harry what food do you like best" she asked him in a clear voice all the while maintaining her kind tone.

To which he replied "I like my greens, I love broccoli best though, and I get to eat that a lot as Dudley does not like veggies so I get all his left over". He made sure that his tone remains meekly and scared all the way to impress upon her the level of abuse he had suffered.

"That's great Harry I know so many kids who do not like their veggies, what do you like in dessert " she further asked him.

"Aunt Petunia says that freak are not suppose to have dessert, but sometimes when sometime I scrape some of the plates after they had their dinner" he replied.

She then asked him "Do you often eat left over from Dudley". Him by this time had realized that she was trying to keep a cool face to not scare him, her temper and disgust for the Dudley's however was making itself known despite her best efforts.

"Uncle Vernon says that freaks don't deserve food and only deserve to be beaten for their freakishness, I am only allowed to eat leftover. Uncle Vernon tells me I freaks must know their place". He replied, his voice cracking in between.

His little speech seems to have the desired effect on them; the Principal gave a nod to his class teacher who led him away to his next class, music.

By the time school ended Harry had managed to impress his entire teacher his English teacher was complimenting him on his alphabets and his pronunciation while his music teacher had gone gaga over him she constantly gushed on him, and called him the next Mozart. He was of course excited about the after school showdown, in the life of immortals there are very few things that are even minutely exciting, it seems seeing the reputation of Dursley's being shredded was one of them.

He, along with Dudley was led to the Principal's office. He immediately noticed the presence of his Aunt and Uncle along with two other individual apart from his class teacher and the Principal. While Dudley was asked to stay behind in the waiting area, he was led inside to the Principal office. He quickly realized that they were from Child services. The entourage from the child services where a woman who looked be in her 40s and a male police officer, who was glaring dagger at his uncle.

One look at the red face of his uncle was sufficient to realise that they had already had the talk regarding his apparent abuse. His aunt was glaring daggers at him; all the while he took on the mask of a scared little meek child. It seems the action of his aunt had not gone unnoticed by the woman from child services that interrupted her.

Then the woman started questioning him, initially he appeared to not answer her question and act sacred under her uncle and aunt combine glare, she then took him outside. She was accompanied by the police officer. She placated him and told him no one would beat him up or punish him for telling the truth.

He then started answering all her questions all the while sobbing and between his hiccups. He told her exactly what he had told the principal. However, it was his final answer which seems to have the required effect on her, she had asked him where what does his uncle do for his punishment.

To which he had replied" he locks me up in my room, in the cupboard under the stairs."

After which he had immediately broken down. And she had hugged him, thinking that he must be reminiscing about last when he was punished. Then they both had gone to the office again, he heard loud voices of his uncle bellowing loudly (as if that would help the idiots case), even Dudley was interviewed in front of his parents. Dudley's statement seems to be the last nail in the Dursley's coffin.

Later the resident of Privet Drive would witness a spectacle; apparently the police required still required some evidence to build up a solid case. The Dursley's were led to their house in a police car, while Harry arrived with the social worker. A quick search was all that required to uncover all evidences, both petunia and Vernon were arrested for Child Abuse and Child Labour.

He of course knew that they would not be staying in prison. For you see he knew that Bumblebee would draw all his contact to keep them out of prison and the blood wards which, according to the him were best protection for him alive. However, he had done a major damage to Dursley's also it would be impossible to him to obliviate all the people who had come to know of his apparent abuse, it was now near to impossible especially as they were several reporters and TV anchors scattered around.

And it was never his plan to keep them in prison; his plan had been to destroy the Dursley's reputation. They had always proclaimed themselves as respectful and normal and had tried to impress the same to their entire neighborhood. He had in a matter of hours destroyed their status.

The social worker after inquiring about any other relatives of and after receiving the fearful look after Marge name was called as a potential candidate, decided to interview him further regarding her. He of course broke down once again and informed her how she insults him and scares him with her dog who had on more than one occasion bit him, while the Dursley's laughed at his plight.

She had mumbled something about fat idiots and something wrong with their heads.

Harry had found the entire exchange entertaining; however the constant acting seems to have taken too much energy out of him. It was a peaceful Harry, who slept at the back of the social workers car all the while dreaming of Dursley's going to jail.

Living, Harry thought was entertaining, bothersome yet enjoyable.

 **Hey, guys this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I have had this idea for fanfic for some time but never executed it, I hope you all find it entertaining. Please review.**


	2. Diagon Alley

Truly Harry found great amusement in torturing the Dursley's, maybe because it was so easy or maybe because they never learned to not mess with him. Either ways Harry gained great entertainment seeing them like this, so helpless and they best part they all ways ended up looking like an animal in a zoo. Gaping, yes, it was truly delightful.

The entire fiasco when Dursley's have gotten arrested had ended exactly like he had expected, after two weeks he was back with the Dursley's. The social worker who had looked after Harry for the period of two weeks had been right pissed, she had demanded my custody to not be given to the Dursley's. When that had failed, she had gone to all the Dursley's neighbours warning them that if they failed to inform authorities of any further attack or abuse on me she would come with guns blazing at them as well. Needless to say the Dursley's did not feel welcome at Privet drive.

Another revelation for the resident of Privet drive had been about Harry's heritage, the newspaper's that had reported his abuse had provided information on his rich and noble ancestry. This news had further uncurtailed the lies about the potter's. Also the lovely Aunt Marge dog rigger had been put down; the social worker had practically demanded so. Marge would also be doing community service for two years.

He had also been moved to the guest bedroom, the Dursley's have tried putting him in Dudley's second bedroom that of course hadn't ended well for the Dursley's. Mrs. Green had immediately demanded that the Dursley's be arrested once again, that had shut their mouth. Now he had his own bed and his own bathroom. Mrs. Green had also gotten his IQ tested after realising that Harry was gifted. The test result had shown an IQ of 150. He of course could have done better, as test result beyond 150 level resulted in an uncomfortable situation for him.

Hence the school authorities have decided on a fast track program for him, he for informed that examiners from the education ministry would be visiting after three months to make an assessment. This further dissuaded the Dursley's from going back to their original way of treating Harry, as now even the ministry was interested in him.

Mrs. Green had tagged along with Petunia to buy new clothing for him, the look on his lovely Aunt's face when she had paid for the vast quality of clothes she had to buy for him had been all worth the careful manipulation he had done, and really it was not even that difficult in the first place. He had a suspicion that if we're to imply on any danger he might have from his aunt and Uncle she would most probably murder them in their sleep.

Dudley had been reprimanded innumerable times by his aunt and uncle, when he had tried bulling Harry or calling him names. His Aunt and Uncle were also now required to attend full time classes on Child management, his uncle also had an additional anger management class to go.

His Aunt no longer could gossip with the neighbours, having lost her popularity as a normal and reputable family had hit her hard. Vernon had faced major embarrassment at Gunning no one seems to like him anymore (not they liked him before) and boss seems to have always keep an eye on him. In school Dudley was looked down at, even the teacher referred to him as a troubled child, in hushed tones of course. The Dursley's in short had become a social pariah, no one wanted to talk to them, no one now invited them, or when the Dursley's themselves invited someone they never turned up or made excuses in lieu of their absence. His aunt even had proposed changing locality Vernon, however, had informed her that the house was still on mortgage and they did not have the kind of money to move to a new house.

Of course this did not change the eating habits of the animal family better known as Dursely's, while he now would get his share of food. Petunia it seems was dealing with the new situation by cooking more food, and feeding it to her whale of a husband and pig son.

-xxx-

He was waiting for his letter; the time had finally come for dear Harry Potter to re enter the magical world or at least Hogwarts. Harry had plenty of plans for the future, he already had a number of targets he wanted to deal with and while he could sit silently until his fourth year and then actively fight Voldy he had been given another task, a task which required another approach.

In the past seven years a lot had changed in the Dursley household, the most prominent would have been that Harry was no longer a permanent resident at their house. For you see when Harry was seven a representative of the Eton's college along with a personnel from British Education ministry had offered him a position in Eton's, he had of course taken it. The Dursley's had been ecstatic, neither would they would have to pay for his education nor would they have to see him every day. He however had informed them that he would return for most of the weekend.

Education at Eton's had been the high of his life, and when he had turned eleven he did not feel like going to Hogwarts. Not only was the school backward curriculum taught, the teacher in the school left a lot to be expected. And yet it was important to the furtherance of Harry's plan that he goes to Hogwarts.

It was a week before his Birthday that his letter arrived; as his summer vacations were going on he was at the Dursley's. The arrival of the letter came after the day's breakfast; Aunt Petunia had grudgingly given him the letter and provided some basic information. She explained his parents past and how he was delivered to them, she had then offered to drive him to Charing Cross Road where she informed him was the Wizarding market place. All the while, Harry had acted suspicious of his Aunt, this was to impress upon her how much he believed her he again informed her that if this was a prank that they were playing on him, then he would be directly calling his house master at Eton's who knew a lot of higher up people.

His Aunt had looked right indignant at his threat, but had held her tongue. While this discussion had taken place Vernon had taken Dudley out to the garage where he would give him some tips 'on how to survive in smelting'. Harry wondered whether smelting had an admission criterion of admitting only the weirdest looking children, as Piers Polkiss AKA rat face had also made it to smelting.

His Aunt had informed him that they would be leaving for charring cross at 10.00 A.M, she had further asked him to be ready by 7.00 P.M. All the while she had made a expression akin to a lemon stuck in her throat.

In the car his Uncle had been rather quiet, only making a comment how proud he was about him going to a respectable and normal school like smelting. Dudley was as usual busy eating the snack his mother had provided for him, he had completely stuffed his face with food, what was even more disgusting was his uncle who was looking at his son with approval in his eyes.

Harry found it better to tune out his present company and rather concentrated on what the future held, he had been consciously restraining himself from doing any magic. He hadn't wanted to rupture his still developing magical core it would take a single act of magic to hurt his core and as his knowledge on that subject was rather limited (he having ignored researching on the subject) he had hence decided in abstaining from doing magic entirely.

Soon they reached Charring Cross his relatives had driven off immediately after dropping him, not even bothering to give him directions to the Leaky Cauldron. Unknowing to them, he was well aware of the cauldron's location, hell in one of his life in another dimension he had even invested with Daisy Dodderidge who had been the first landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. He still distinctively remembered that year as he had just won the 14th Wizarding Schools Potions Championship, he had invented the Beautification Potion for that occasion.

He was drawn out of his musing by a man who had hit him, now Harry was not exactly vengeful however, how could he allow this man to go about unpunished, a quick tripling jinx did the trick.

With that out of the way he continued towards the Cauldron, the wards around the establishment were meant to dissuade muggles from entering and as such they had no effect on wizards and witches and even squibs, muggle technology could not read or detect location where magic flowed so easily and places so heavily saturated with magic and so while the wards were not powerful enough and a general inconsistence could even be derived by the muggles, the wards for the most part were sufficient.

As Harry entered the wizarding pub he knew that he would not be recognised, all the soul enhancing ritual that Harry had done on himself and changed him these changes were also present in his new body. And as most of the wizarding world would be awaiting a scar bearing bespectacled boy, they would never recognise him.

With his small stature, he was able to evade the land lord eyes Tom always kept an eye out for wandering kids, with that done he made his way to the back alley where the entrance to Diagon alley. Due to his involvement in establishing the place he was accurately aware of the ward system that opened the pathway to the alley. With known easy waved his hand in a complicated pattern opening the entrance to the alley.

He made his way toward Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the bank run by Goblins was famous for its security. The bank had been a major reason for the development of the alley, and shoring up commercial transactions. Goblins were a rather nasty, distaste full creatures they enjoyed gore and bloodshed, and if Harry's suspicions were true were waiting to declare war on the wizarding kind.

Since 1865 the control of Gringotts had been with the Goblins, the Goblins due to their reasons of efficiency and management coupled with loyalty had made Gringotts one of the most profitable establishment, Gringotts goblin quite literally controlled British Wizarding economy. On entering the bank, he made his way towards a teller, on reaching the teller he to the complete surprise of the Goblin teller said " _I wish to access my Vault_ " in fluent Gobbledegook. Getting over his amazement the Goblin replied " _and does the young master has his Keys"._

Harry knew as a matter of fact that in his original world, it had been Dumbledore, who had received the key from the Goblins on his behalf, as the key to trust vault would only be realised on the beneficiary's eleventh birthday or on receiving the Hogwarts school acceptance letter, whichever came first.

" _No. I don't have the key, you can carry out your usual identification_ _process_ " he replied to the question speaking in rapid Gobbledegook to the goblins amazement, Harry had in his previous lives mastered most of the magical languages and muggles languages. Though there were certain Asian languages and more particularly Indian regional languages that he had never tried to learn.

The concerned Goblin had already called another Goblin and was speaking rapidly, presumably asking him to get the enchanted quill. The enchanted quill used at Gringotts ensured that a person could never lie regarding their identity; the quill along with the enchanted parchment would only allow a person to write their true name, it was impossible for any wizard to confound the artifact and hence impersonation became extremely unlikely.

His thoughts were disrupted by the Goblin teller who was asking him to sign his name and confirm his identity. As expected, his fluidly signed Harry Potter on the parchment. He soon realised that he would need to work on his handwriting, while his writing with his fountain pen was up to his standard it seems he would require to practice with a quill, he could not accept his present handwriting. If nothing else, Harry Potter was perfectionist.

The Teller had looked at him with wide eyes, and in suspicion, but had after his brief examination of him acceded. He had tasked another goblin to bring his keys to him, Harry in the meanwhile asked for a meeting with the Potter Family Accounted. Most of the Ancient and Noble Houses had a Goblin account manager at Gringotts, the Goblin assisted them in making investment and delivered advice on financial matters and even though the position of a Account manager was rather new, a Goblin acting as an account manager was greatly revered.

After receiving his keys he was led to his account Manager, Harry had already made a list of establishments where he wanted to invest. As the Main Potter Vault was still beyond his reach, he had to utilize his own trust vault, at least for the time being. He knew that his investment would most certainly empty his vault, however, he was also aware that a Trust vault would be immediately be refilled at the end of every year in the absence of a Head of House.

On entering the office of the Potter Account Manager he was ushered by the Goblin who had led him to the office. After taking his seat he observed the Goblin in front of him, he was a rather old and dull looking Goblin, then again he must have been in this position since Harry's grandfather died as his father never took much interest in the family estate old goblin must have retained his position and would continue to retain it until Harry turned seventeen.

" _May you find good fortune!_ " he greeted the elder Goblin, the Potter family account manager looked stunned at his display of fluency in the Goblin language. " _Good fortune to you as well Heir Potter"_ the Goblin replied. He then took out the list he had prepared, a list of prospective ventures where he wanted to invest. Due to his knowledge of the future he had a very good guess regarding the profitability's of these portfolios.

" _This is a tentative list of ventures, I want to invest in. I want you to invest everything in my Trust Vault minus six thousand galleon that I would like to withdraw immediately"._ He demanded. He could guess from the expression of disbelief painfully painted on the aged Goblin face, what exactly he thought of his demand. The Goblin's own perspective, however, was immaterial, a Financial Advisor could only advise and even with a minor the advisor's power was sorely limited.

" _Are you sure Mr. Potter, investing such a large amount would leave your personnel vault empty"_ the aged Goblin pleaded. He could understand the Goblin's hesitance, if the Ministry and the general Public got to hear that a minor and especially the Boy-who lived had invested his entire vault worth of money, they would most probably blame the Goblin's of some wrong doing.

" _Yes. I am sure, I am also aware that my account would be refurbished every year. So really there is no need to fret_ ".He replied to the Goblin's question. _"Now, I wish to purchase a Gringotts money pouch. Also, I wish to withdraw six thousand galleons. And, If it is possible I would like to do the same without going to my vault"_. A majority of people who visited Gringotts regularly never go to their vault, a mechanism was in place where the requested amount would be automatically deducted from the withdrawer's account. Gringott's had several ready made pouches of various quantities of money in them, ready to use.

With a sigh the aged went upon reviewing the list, after calling a Goblin. By the time the requested Goblin had appeared, Harry was sure he had made an impression on the Goblin. He had given reasoning for each of his investment; each reasoning was followed by fact and its economic implication. At the teller counter, he received his pouch of galleons, receiving another awed look when he bid goodbye to the said teller in Gobbledegook.

-xx-

With a trip to Gringotts out of the way, he made his way to his first stop. Ridgford & Glitch, a law firm, to start the process of instability, he needed to make an entrance and he required a Lawyer to make that presence.

At the reception of the building of the Law firm, to avoid unnecessary question she bribed the receptionist into letting him go in and as it was still early in the morning business hadn't shored up coupled with the fact that wizengamot did not meet on on weekends, he knew that the lawyer would be available.

He was then ushered into the office of Mr. Radcliff Ridgford, the man was a reputable lawyer he had been known for his scathing arguments and attack on the administration, when taking on a case against the Ministry he left no stones unturned. He insured his opponent would be unable to show their face ever again. Right now the man in front of him was measuring him. He was a man in his mid- forties, stern looking his hair were neatly parted on the sides, when he stood up and gestured him to take a seat, Harry realised he was a tall man 6'1 approx. He wore a black suit which seems to compliment his dark brown eyes, overall he presented quite a formidable image.

"You bribed my Receptionist" he commented.

"Yes. I require your expertise in a legal matter. It is is also an opportunity for you". He replied. If the expression on the man's eyes was anything to go by, he was amused. He probably must be thinking of a rich brat with too much of money pretending to be a big man, well to bad for him he would be destroying all his assumptions.

"Well then, proceed" he replied, his eyes heavy with unhidden mirth.

He placed a piece of paper in front of him. "This is a list of books that have been published in my name; I want all these publication houses sued for slander. I further want to pursue a case against the Ministry was turning one of my property into a historical site without my permission also no money had been credited to me on such a usage of my property". He drawled bored.

The reason of this lawsuit was rather two fold. Not only would he get to destroy all those book publishing houses that had slandered his name all the while earning a humongous amount in retribution, _secondly_ the suit against the ministry would create unrest in the Ministry also when the general public would get to know that their Ministry had not only robbed it's hero of his home, but also had failed to protect his name from being slandered; the political backlash would be sufficient for Fudge to become wary of him.

Right now Mr. Ridgford was looking at him with wide eyes, he seriously thought people should simply pin their eyelids to their foreheads otherwise he would be inclined do hex them if this trend continued. "As you can see, these books, sprout various stories about me. Stories on how I have a lightning bolt scar, how I grew up in a castle in clouds how I trained with Auror's. And as you can see there is no lightning bolt scar on my forehead, further I can assure you that I did not grow up in a castle in Clouds as I was at the same time studding in Eton's". He elaborated. On receiving bemused looks he continued "So while I was in the muggle world, there were false stories constructed behind my back, no one asked my permission or the permission of my guardian to publish all this, also I never received any royalty after its publication. And I am sure I don't need to explain the part about my home, the one in Godric's Hollow that has been turned into a historic site".

To his statement Harry simply received a nod. It seems his Lawyer was still processing the information he had provided him. It was several minutes later, after Radcliff had started making some notes, checking his diaries that he replied " While I am more than ready to take your case, I don't think we will be able to adjust the same before September and even then it will get postponed to the Winter session, the Wizengamot seclude is already full and I don't think I can get any think shifted".

Harry simply waved in his direction, dismissing his worries "You need not worry about getting a hearing, be prepared to win and bankrupt my opponent completely I would look into the rest. I believe the trial would take place next Friday, be prepared Mr. Ridgford because I don't like to lose". He replied and with that stood up. He placed a hundred galleon, retainers, fee on his desk and left.

-xx—

With the visit to the lawyer out way, Harry made way to the Owl post. He needed to post certain letters, these letters being; Letter of acceptance to Hogwarts along with a request for exception in the rules, his familiar did not meet the category in the list. The next couple of letters were, to the house of Longbottom, house of bones, Lord Odgen, Lady Marchbanks, Elphias Doge and several other Harry Potter sympathisers. These Letters explained his grievous, against the publication houses and the Ministry, all the while condemning the injustice done to him, he then further commented how unhappy his dead parents would have been, the same parents who had fought for the Wizarding world. He would later in his letter ask them to uphold the family alliance and assist him in redeeming his family name.

These Letters were meant to re-forge the old Potter alliance, he of course could have easily gotten a hearing with the Wizengamot through other means, but he would not get such a chance again to test these individual as well as their royalty to his family. His strategy would threaten Malfoy and his allies who had in his original world created so many problems after Voldy's resurrection. Also, he was aware that all these individuals had stood united with his family several times in the past, they were also pretty fed up with the way the Fudge government was running itself, increasing the likelihood of them reacting to his letter.

After all the Letters had been posted he made his way to Ollivanders, he knew that none of the wands present with the wand maker would be a match for him. His magic had changed and was no longer similar to other witches and wizard, it was not due to power, as power did not have much to do with a wand other than it being an amplifier for one's intention and spells. A wand choose a wizard on the basis of the nature of a wizard's magic, and therefore he was sure that there will be no match for him in the wand maker shop this was partially due to his so called 'Immortal life' and somewhat due to the rituals he had done all these characteristics had changed him in ways that even he could not recognise.

On entering the wand maker shop he was greeted with a pair of eerie blue eyes, the wand maker utilized his ability to see Aura to find a matching wand for his customer it was a ability that he knew the wand maker had perfected over the years.

"I don't recognise you" was all Ollivander said after couples of minutes, during which he was busy spend trying to make something out of his Aura. Harry was well aware of the colour of his Aura, it was Golden with wisps and strings of sliver in it. It seems he had been somewhat able to distract the aged man with his overwhelming presence. He could understand that the man would never have come across anyone with an aura quite like him. Yet this was getting increasingly annoying.

"Generally a person asks for Introduction in a much politer tone. However, it seems courtesy is all but forgotten with age. I am Harry Potter and I have come to your unfortunate shop to acquire myself a wand" he replied offended at the wand maker rude question. The wand maker eyes seem to go up to his forehead, probably to locate the lightening bolt scar, but on finding none he continued looking at him.

"Are you really, well, no matter we have to get you a wand don't we. Let's get started" he replied with no sign that the man had taken any offense to Harry earlier comment of his shop.

"So Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm" the wand maker asked.

"I am ambidextrous" he replied.

" Haven't seen one of those recently, why the last ambidextrous person for whom I made a wand was Tilly Toke 12¼" Redwood with dragon heartstring as its core it was quite rigid, she is now a famous charm mistress" he replied and started going through a plethora of wood. Harry knew the old wand maker would only try certain wands on him before giving up, his aura itself had intrigued him and he would love to create a new wand for him. And just as he had thought after only three tries the wand maker led him to his store.

"It seems Mr. Potter that you have now become my most difficult customer" Ollivander exclaimed gleefully. "I want you to close your eyes, and move around the room. Try and visualise your wand as you move around, and if you get any familiar feeling grab that object and bring it here" he explained the task to him.

Harry internally rolled his eyes, as if a normal eleven years old would ever be able to find his/her wand like this, then again he was not really normal and Ollivanders did have a large variety of wand covered. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued and followed the wand maker's instruction. And brought all the object he had felt a connection with, the old man gave him a wide eyed look when he delivered the final object.

"Curious Mr. Potter very curious, the first object you choose was phoenix feather now what is rare that this was a golden phoenix, they are considered a rarity even amongst the elusive phoenixes. The second object is Yggdrasil the mythical wood from Norway, and finally to mithril as the binder of your wand. This would be an expensive wand Mr. Potter even without the mithril it would have been expensive. It would take me three hours to craft your wand". With that Ollivander seems to restart his earlier observation of him now however he now had a look on his face that said that this is the most exictingthing ever happened to him or will happened.

With that Harry was ushered out of the shop with instruction to bring five hundred galleons when he returned to get his wand. Harry then made his way to buy a trunk for himself, due to the lack of space in the Dursley's house he had to make arrangement for a potion lab as well. Therefore, he bought a four compartment trunk; he would be adding the wards on the trunk later himself to ensure its security.

After buying his trunk, he went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to buy his potion ingredients as well as other ingredients he required for his rituals and other potion he wanted to make. For his personnel use he took Acromantula venom, Armadillo bile, Baneberry, Bat spleen, Belladonna, Billywig sting, Billywig sting slime, Black beetle eye, Blind-worm's Sting, Chinese Chomping Cabbage, Chizpurfle carapace, Cinnamon, Cockroach, Doxy egg, Dragon blood, Dragon claw, Dragon dung, Dragon horn, Dragon liver, Dragonfly thorax, he also took Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Horn of Bicorn, Lacewing Flies, Boomslang Skin. The shop keeper on seeing his purchase had assured him that he could buy rest of the ingredients by Owl post, which Harry grudgingly agreed to do.

After buying his cauldron he made his way to Twilfitt and Tatting's the wizarding clothing, Twilfitt was an up market clothing shop and hence even the so called rich Purebloods would not come to this shop for school uniform. After ordering his school uniform and several other robe's and suits made of silk and Acromantula silk along with a couple of shirts and pants he made his way to Flourish and Blotts followed by Obscurus Books. And even though Harry did not need to he bought several books from the bookstores ranging from Transfiguration, Charms, Potion, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, Books on Defensive and Offensive spells, Books on General Spells, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures and other subjects along with books on Wizarding history and Laws.

 **-xxx-**

With his shopping done by 2.00 P.M and with still two hours left for his wand to be done and five hours for his relatives to pick him up, he decided to execute another part of his plan. In one of his previous lives he had been an explorer, he had in his several adventures found wonderful treasures and priceless artifacts. Hence he was aware of several locations that would could possibly assist him with his present self inflicted insolvence. He had for this purpose bought a standard wizarding trunk. And while Harry had several targets that he wanted to hit his present target was pretty close by Wookey hole.

He quietly placed an advance version of notice-me-not on himself and Apparated from the Apparatation area area. On reaching his destination, a cave one of the many in the area, he took out the vial of Dragons Blood and drew a runic array on the wall of the cave. With the runes done, he powered up the runes, the wall turned to sand and fell letting him enter the cave. The gold in this cave had been left in the cave during a Goblin rebellion in the mid 16 Century wizards who had fought with the Goblins nearby had seized their loot and transferred it here in this cave and later secured it with the most powerful wards to ensure that the treasure does not fall back in the hands of the Goblins. The wizards had all been killed, when the goblin had attacked their position, unable to tell the location to another person the place had been since hidden.

The place was warded with some pretty heavy wards. From the entrance of the cave, he saw various mould of gold and silver there were several precious jewels littered all around him, and even though the opening was not to big the fortune it held could easily be utilized by him to live his rest of his life very luxuriously.

Breaking his thoughts, he quickly collected the gold and other treasure in the standard trunk and made his way out of the cave, it was not safe for him without his wand and in his present stage. He quickly Apparated back to Diagon Alley.

-xxx-

He had, after going back to Gringotts to deposit the Gold and to turn it into galleons, had taken a lunch break at a restaurant near Charring Cross, he wanted to avoid Leaky Cauldron due to its inquisitive owner. However, now it was almost time for him to go get his wand, and then maybe he would come back and have some dessert.

Ollivander as usual, had started at him when he had entered his shop, he was now beyond the stage of getting creeped out from the man and most annoyed from his action. He had gone back in his workshop and returned with his new wand, the wand wood was black the handle of the wand was circular and spun several times the wand also possessed a distinctive characteristic a silver thread that went through the length of the wand encircling it in the process. The wand maker, then offered him the wand, now one must understand that the elder wand as you know it was his true wand and even though he could not walk into Dumbledore office and demand his wand back, his wand the Death stick, the unbeatable wand would only accept him as its true user.

The hallows, Death had explained him were sentinel in nature, he had told him how they choose their owner and the object in which they dwell were simply temporary. And as he was the true holder of the elder wand this wand would become his wand, this does not mean that Dumbledore wand would suddenly become useless because for that to happen, he would have to champion that wand as well a wand that was not his. Simply Dumbledore wand was no longer the elder wand, and even it was powerful it was no longer the most powerful wand. The moment Harry Potter had become Master of Deathly Hallows he had mastered them, dimensional boundaries meant nothing to such powerful artifacts.

Hence, when he held his wand in his hand for the first time, magic washed over him and then burst from the wand's tip in a brilliant show of golden and silver sparkles, he could feel the nostalgia coming from his wand. His wand had remembered him, runes started dancing across the length of the wand and the mithril glowed with unearthly power. It took several minutes for the power to dissipate and when that had happened Ollivander said "13 ½ Yggdrasil Wood Core Feather of a Golden Phoenix bound with mithril and unknown runes. An extremely powerful wand indeed".

Harry completely ignored Ollivanders comments and was instead busy looking at his wand, it was truly perfection. Over the years, along with being a perfectionist he had also become somewhat vain, his present wand echoed his present sentiment.

He absently handed the five hundred galleons to the old man and made his way out, Harry after getting out from shop waved the wand in a series of intricate patterns. The spell was meant to check for any tracking charm on himself. The tracking charm had partially been the reason he hadn't consciously used magic on the Dursley's, his previous use of magic would not be detected by the Ministry because he had Apparated from Diagon Alley. The Alley was so heavily saturated in magic that it was impossible for a ministry trace to work, and the second time he had Apparated from the cave he had utilized the magic that kept the cave hidden to hide his use of magic.

However, he could not depend on situation favoring him, he had to remove the trace from himself and especially if he wanted to complete the ritual to call upon his familiar along with the other plethora of magic he would need to perform to complete the tasks assigned to him.

The Trace was an advance peace of magic developed by the International Confederation of Wizard and the statue that restricted underage magic every magical child is to be implanted with the said trace. On muggleborns the trace was placed when the said child performed his/her first piece of magic. The ministry even had an entire department that concerned itself with underage magic, the department of Improper Use of Magic.

The Trace was quite a powerful and complicated piece of magic, the trace in itself had several wards attached to it, so that when anyone tried to remove the trace the wards on it will alert the ministry. Harry, however, had successfully found a way to remove the trace, as it was mighty impossible to remove the said trace he would simply transfer it to on to something, again this was complicated and nigh possible as the wards would again be alerted, he however had been a ward master in one of his previous lives.

It had taken Harry fifteen minutes to transfer the said trace on to a stuffed bear. He then placed then placed the toy in his trunk, on which he had applied a wandless temporary shrinking charm. When he returned back to his relative's house he would be applying more permanent wards and charms on his trunk.

-xxx-

On reaching 4 Privet Drive he quickly made his way to his room, avoiding the questioning glances send to his direction by his cousin and the infuriated glances sent by Vernon. On reaching his room, he quickly warded his door to ensure he did not receive any unexpected visitors he also added a Muggle Repellent ward that would impress upon his relatives that they have some other work to do when they try and enter his room.

Harry then started on a runic array to protect his trunk, he added minor wards on the first compartment while the second, third and fourth compartment were most well protected, he had placed a appropriate password to ensure his security as well. He then began preparation for the ritual, this particular ritual did not require any potions or any potion ingredients. For this ritual to work he had to focus his magic into summoning his familiar. He dutifully drew the required runes added his own blood into the runic sequence and then began his chant _Conjuro te cor meum sodalem meum charissimum ... Conjuro te cor meum sodalem meum charissimum... Conjuro te cor meum sodalem meum charissimum._

It was with a loud huff that rang across his room that he realised the ritual had been successful. His familiar, the being for whom he had done this entire ritual was a shadow wolf, death himself had given the little guy to him as a gift, and he had also added certain modification to him to allow him to function alongside him and to assist him. The shadow wolf had been named Zeus and was his companion and partner, Harry heart had been yearning for his friend and it was now that he truly felt happy.

The reason that Zeus had not had appeared with Harry on his entrance into this world was due to Harry own request. He had argued that a wolf even in its small size would draw attention to them, it would also not be helpful when he went for his muggle schooling. Hence Zeus had stayed back, but now they were united. Right now the great wolf was standing over him after making him fall, Zeus could change size at will their species shadow wolf, which were now extinct could naturally do so. Zeus, however, could also change shape to three other forms, an ariel from and another land form.

He had already asked for permission from the deputy headmistress concerning Zeus and he was sure she would allow him to bring him along. She might of course want to check up on his friend to ensure he was student friendly or not. But she would allow him, for how could she possibly say no to the Boy- who-lived, Zeus would come with him to Hogwarts and chaos would follow them.

Hey, everyone I am looking for a beta reader for my Harry Potter and Pokemon fanfic due to my being down right atrocious in proof reading my own work. Also, please Review.


End file.
